


[Podfic] Behind Closed Doors

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux's brows arch in disbelief. The corner of his left eye twitches angrily, as though trying to shake off the lingering distaste of Kylo's request. "Stars, you've gone mad! You want me to make a holoporn with my subordinate to fulfill your perverse fantasies?""No. Not like that. I want to see it up close and personal." Kylo smirks and tilts his gaze towards the foot of the bed, waits patiently for Hux to follow before leaning in and whispering, "You know, I've heard closets are good for more than storing clothes."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/gifts), [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145576) by [LadyDorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian). 



[Behind Closed Doors](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/behind-closed-doors/s-kejyNq3Pupp)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite apreciate how long this was until about the hour mark, so apologies if I sound drained toward the end. (Fortunately, all characters herein are a bit drained by then, too.)


End file.
